<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Granny by Lynn_Forster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967918">Granny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster'>Lynn_Forster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Matthias' Granny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon requested me a Helnik fic on Tumblr. This is the result. </p><p>Matthias goes back to Fjerda with Nina and he decides to visit a special person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chocolate biscuits and berry juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, this is a very short, simple, fluffy fic I wrote for an anon, I really hope they will like it.<br/>I came up with the idea of Matthias' granny from this dialogue from Crooked Kindgom. </p><p> "So, Kuwei, you'll go to the Southern colonies, and when the heat has died down, you can find your way to Ravka or Matthias' grandmothers' house for all I care."<br/>"Leave my grandmother out of this"</p><p>I know it's unlikely Matthias actually had a living grandma, but... well, I started headcanoning on her and here we are. </p><p>USUAL WARNING: English is not my first Language, so my style won't obviously be perfect nor professional. But I put my heart in my stories and I really hope Readers will appreciate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready?”<br/>
Matthias sighed. He thought he would have never gone back to Fjerda, he would have never seen <em>her</em> again.<br/>
He shyly knocked at the door, then, he held Nina’s hand, waiting.<br/>
A female, familiar voice told to come in, that the door was opened. Matthias accepted the invite, entering the little house in a quiet, polite manner.<br/>
A tall, elderly woman came to greet them: she had long, wavy silver hair, that almost reached her waist, she wore typical Fjerdan clothes and she held a book between her long fingers.<br/>
Her bright blue eyes widened.<br/>
“Matthias…” she murmured.<br/>
The boy cleared his throat, trying to hold his tears back: “Hi, granny…”<br/>
The woman let the book fall on the floor and she ran into her grandson’s huge, strong arms.<br/>
“Oh, dear… my dear, dear boy… they told me you were dead…”<br/>
“I almost died, granny” he whispered, his voice broken. “More than once… and I thought I would have never seen you again… but now I’m here…”<br/>
The elderly lady cupped his bearded cheeks with her hands, she took her time to stare at her grandon’s features, then, she kissed him on all his face, crying.<br/>
“Djel knows how much I missed you, honey… and… who is this beautiful girl?”<br/>
Matthias rubbed his eyes to dry his tears, then, he looked at Nina in adoration: “She’s Nina. She saved me from… everything. Even from myself. She… she’s my love…”<br/>
“Pleased to meet you, ma’am” the Grisha smiled, shaking the woman’s hand.<br/>
“The pleasure is mine, dear. I’m Astrid, but you can call me granny too. Oh, you’re such a marvellous girl! Please, my dears, suit yourself, we can go to talk in the kitchen... I was making some biscuits... do you like biscuits, Nina?”<br/>
“Yes!” the girl immediately replied, her green eyes shimmering. “I love biscuits, granny!”<br/>
Astrid widened her smile, leading them to the kitchen. The two teenagers sat at the small, square table, while the woman started to knead the dough she prepared some moments before.<br/>
“So” she said. “I think you know the story, Nina...”<br/>
“The story?” the Grisha asked.<br/>
“Yes” Astrid replied, a sad smile on her face. “When our family has been killed, I couldn’t take care of Matthias because I was ill. Actually, doctors said I was going to die... Djel was good to me and gave me a second chance instead, but I took too long to recover and when I did... well...”<br/>
“I was a Drüskelle already...” Matthias sighed, lowering his glance to the floor, an expression filled with shame and regret on his beautiful face. “Yes, granny, I told her...”<br/>
“I was afraid he had lost his way” she admitted, giving a shape to the biscuits. “Luckily, here we are. What about you two?”<br/>
Nina and Matthias shared a quick glance, then, the girl smiled: “It’s a long story, granny.”<br/>
Astrid placed the raw biscuits on a baking tin, then, she put them in the oven and checked the time.<br/>
“Well, my dear” she finally said. “We got time enough, I think.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Granny’s biscuits were amazing as he remembered. They melted into his mouth, filling it with a lovely chocolate flavour.<br/>
Nina couldn’t stop eating them, even though she was still talking to Astrid, telling her about their meeting, their misadventures, the mission at the Ice Court and the defeat of Jan Van Eck.<br/>
She was always a wonderful vision in red, even with chocolate on her mouth and biscuit crumbles on her generous cleavage.<br/>
Matthias struggled against his wish to sit her on his lap and kiss her... everywhere.<br/>
Granny quietly listened to her, a small smile on her lips. She didn’t care about Nina’s nature and origins: to her, she was her grandson’s girlfriend, a lovely, friendly girl who loved her biscuits.<br/>
Granny was different. She had always been more open minded than the majority of Fjerdans. She valued people for their actions, nothing more.<br/>
Yes, a Grisha killed her husband, her son, her daughter-in-law and her baby granddaughter, and she would have never forgiven that specific Grisha. But, at the same time, she would have never forgotten the Grisha who saved her life when she was young.<br/>
That’s why Brum constantly discouraged him to go to visit her, when he was one of his pawns.<br/>
Matthias bit his own lip: what an idiot, he had been. What a stupid, weak, ignorant, pathetic being, filled with hate and rage.<br/>
He took a sip from the sweet, berry juice granny offered him and he swore himself to work hard to become a better person and help the oppressed Grisha.<br/>
He slowly moved his large hand, placing it on Nina’s, the one that wasn’t holding a biscuit. Their fingers interweaved. He gently touched her knuckles with a sweet kiss.<br/>
Astrid noticed it and widened her smile.<br/>
“You know, Nina” she said, once the young Grisha finished to tell their story. “It seems the members of our family are destined to be saved by people like you. When I was about your age, a drüsjie saved me from a certain death. She didn’t even know me. We should have been natural enemies. But she chose to save my life. I will never forget her. Who knows... maybe Djel chose our family to fight against these idiot beliefs, to finally bring peace. I am so happy my grandson has you by his side.”<br/>
Matthias opened his mouth to reply, when Nina suddenly turned her head, cupped his face with her hands and placed a kiss on his lips. The boy immediately blushed, clearing his throat, but Astrid just laughed, brushing the crumbles from the table.<br/>
“Ah, love is amazing, isn’t it? Oh, by the way honey, I have a little surprise for you...”<br/>
“A surprise, granny?”<br/>
“Yes”<br/>
Astrid stood up, emptying her glass of berry juice: “I got an appointment in the woods... would you like to follow me?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A long lost friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here with the second part.<br/>As I said, this short story is just meant to be very simple and happy.<br/>These week I'll try to update the other stories.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Lynn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Granny’s walk was quick and confident, despite the land was covered in a thick layer of snow.<br/>
She was still a strong, healthy woman, no one could have told she almost died six years before. She led the two lovers to the large forest that stood not far from her small house, a bag in her right hand.<br/>
“Are you okay, my love?” Matthias murmured to Nina, who was walking by his side, hand in hand.<br/>
The young Grisha nodded, panting a bit: “Yes… we’re lucky to be tall… Inej would probably sink in this snow to her knees…”<br/>
They both smiled. They missed the brave Suli girl, as well as their friends. Matthias would have never admitted it, but he missed Kaz too.<br/>
Nina hugged his huge arm and rested her head on his shoulder: “I can’t wait to see them again.”<br/>
“Yeah, me too” he said.<br/>
Tall, evergreen trees surrounded them. Granny suddenly stopped walking, turning around and smiling to them. She stood near to a small, rudimental, wooden shelter.<br/>
“Here we are” she said, removing a glove, opening her bag and pulling a handful of bones out. She put them on a large bowl, that rested in the middle of the shelter, then she washed her hand in the snow and put the glove on again.<br/>
Matthias widened his blue eyes. It couldn’t be…<br/>
“Wait” Astrid said. She blew three long whistles, then, she narrowed her eyes, focusing on a point in the distance.<br/>
Matthias’ heart started to hammer his chest with insistence. It was not possible… wasn’t it?<br/>
The boy almost forgot to breathe for a while when he saw a familiar, quadruped white figure approaching.<br/>
“Oh, Saints!” Nina murmured. “Isn’t he…”<br/>
The smile on Granny’s lips. The scar on the wolf’s eye.<br/>
Yes, it was possible. It was real.<br/>
“Trass…” Matthias whispered. He tried to walk towards the beloved creature, his eyes wet, but Trassel was faster: he immediately recognized his human friend and ran to him, jumping into his arms and making him fall to the ground, in the snow.<br/>
“I built the shelter for him and other wolves” granny explained, kneeling to pat the wolf’s large head. “I took care of him. We kept us company, thinking we would have never seen you again…”<br/>
Matthias couldn’t hold his tears, that ran down his cheeks, but he didn’t need to dry them, since Trassel was licking all his face, showing him all his love and devotion.<br/>
The young Fjerdan hugged his long lost friend, trying to sit up, sinking his face into his soft, white fur.<br/>
That was one of the happiest moments of his life.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Granny’s bedroom was warm and comfortable.<br/>
Nina and Matthias tried to insist to let them sleep on the sofa, but Astrid Rothek Helvar was the most stubborn woman in Fjerda (and probably in other countries too), so they eventually had to give up.<br/>
It was snowy, outside, they could see it from the small window over the bed.<br/>
Nina took a sip from the teacup Granny prepared her, then, she put it on the bedside table and she slipped under the blankets, resting her head on her boyfriend’s chest.<br/>
“Granny is amazing” she whispered. “She’s so strong and independent.”<br/>
“That’s why people here always found her weird” Matthias sighed. “And for years… I thought they were right… I’m so ashamed of myself…”<br/>
“Hey” the Grisha murmured, propping on her elbow to look into his bright, blue eyes. “We both know who you were. And we both know who you are now. I love you and I trust you.”<br/>
Matthias smiled shyly: “I hope I will never fail you again.”<br/>
“Hush” she whispered, laying onto him, cupping his face with her hand and planting a long kiss on his lips.<br/>
The blonde boy rubbed her back and her generous hips, making their kiss deeper, when, suddenly, an unexpected extra weight landed on them, followed by a happy barking.<br/>
“Trass!” the Fjerdan laughed. “You’re going to wake Granny!”<br/>
The wolf licked his and Nina’s face, then, he moved on the free corner of the bed and laid there.<br/>
“It seems we won’t sleep alone, tonight” Nina smiled, placing her forehead on Matthias’.<br/>
He rubbed his nose against hers and kissed gently her full lips.<br/>
In few days, they would have been busy with their mission again. There was still so much to do.<br/>
But for that moment, they could simply enjoy a small slice of ordinary life.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>